


Chimera Pack Shenanigans

by tozierzzz



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierzzz/pseuds/tozierzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little look into the lives of Theo Raeken and his chimeras!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack Bonding Pt. 1

Theo smiled at the sight he walked in on. All his chimeras laying on the living room floor, buried in blankets and pillows. Hayden and Corey were spooning and Tracy and Josh were tangled in each other's limbs. They looked pretty tranquil, at least until a certain someone sensed his presence in the room.

Josh's face scrunched up, and his eyes slowly fluttered opened. They searched around the room for the disturbance he was feeling until they finally landed on Theo. Immediately he frowned and snarled. A deep growl rumbled in his throat, waking the others. Soon they were all looking up at their "alpha" who was practically beaming down at them.

"Okay, so remind me again why we have to do this stupid shit." Josh snapped in annoyance, glaring at Theo who gave him a slight smile in return.

"It's not stupid Joshie. This exercise is necessary for us to form a bond, that's what packs do. They bond." The alpha teasingly explained, ignoring the glare the other chimera shot at him.

"Well, I get the whole pack bonding thing but why can't we do this normally?" Hayden murmured, cheeks warm with embarrassment. "Why not just go see a movie together or something instead of...awkwardly cuddling in the living room? I mean seriously you have no idea how awkward this started out."

"It was..incredibly awkward..." Corey mumbled, cheeks flushing.

"Being close helps the bond form quicker." Tracy explained. "The wolves inside us all crave intimacy and love. The closer we are, the more our wolves feel the bond and the more we become an actual pack."

Theo nodded, smile growing bigger. "Precisely, thank you Tracy."

"Hn."

"Well, I gotta say...we've been doing this for quite some time aaaand my wolf and I don't feel anything." Corey replied.

"That's cause there's no love in this cuddling Corey." Josh stated almost jokingly, pulling his arms away from Tracy's body.

"No, no don't get up." Theo quickly said, halting the chimera.

Hayden whined in protest. "Theo come on, we've been like this for hours--!"

"And you're going to be like this for a couple more, besides you were all sleeping when I got here." He stated, unzipping his jacket and throwing it on the couch. "Just go back to sleep."

With that he crawled into the pile next to Josh, who immediately growled in protest at him. The werecoyote simply ignored him and tugged him against his chest, nuzzling his shoulder blade. Josh struggled against him, snarling and baring his fangs.

"Keep it up Josh, I'll show you how an alpha disciplines his betas." Theo murmured in his ear.

"Please." The tall chimera said, rolling his eyes. "You're not even a real--!"

His angry sentence was cut short by his own yelp as Theo began to tickle his sides. He squirmed violently, desperately trying to get away from the other. Fits of giggles mixed with protesting shouts left the electric chimera and he jabbed Theo in the ribs with his elbow. The werecoyote groaned, but didn't quit his assault.

"A..AH! THEO STOP!" Josh screamed, nearly choking on laughter. His eyes were slowly filling with tears as he fought back laughter.

With a sly smile, Theo obliged him and ceased his assault. He dodged a blow Josh swung, chuckling. "I did warn you. Now, let's get some sleep."

"You...you massive asshole!" Josh snapped in between breaths.

Tracy groaned. "Look if we're gonna sleep like this, I don't think it's a good idea for you two to sleep next to each other."

"I'm completely fine with it, it's Joshie here with a problem." Theo stated calmly, lying down. 

Josh glared at him, scooting closer to Tracy. "I don't want him anywhere near me." 

Theo sighed, shaking his head. "We're never gonna fully bond if you keep that attitude." 

Before Josh could bark back and angry response, Corey stood and moved in between the two. He laid down in between them and smiled when Theo immediately trapped him in a warm embrace. The coyote nuzzled his shoulder like a teddy bear and he welcomed it. "Just to be safe, I'll sleep in between you two so nobody gets murdered while they sleep."

Hayden yawned, and wiggled into Tracy's arms to make up for the warmth she had just lost when Corey moved. "Good idea, now can we all get some sleep please? Believe it or not I'm actually pretty tired and we have school tomorrow."

They all seemed to nod in agreement and relaxed into their positions. Hayden and Tracy snuggled closer to each other, Josh curled closer to Tracy and Corey spooned Josh while being clung by Theo. Fully content with the warmth and comfort the pile brought them, the pack of chimera slowly fell into slumber.


	2. Taking the Pain Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some random platonic Jorey because reasons :3

Josh rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn. He looked over at his bed, smiling at Corey who was snoring soundly under the covers. His skin which was once covered in horrible burns was slowly repairing itself. The pained expression which seemed permanent on his face before was replaced with one of peaceful slumber.

Tracy and Hayden were in the next room, and no one knew where Theo had gone not that he gave a damn. After tonight's events Theo could throw himself off a cliff for all he cared.

He nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to reject the anger slowly rising inside of him. They were supposed to be a pack, but after Parrish had literally torched Corey their so called alpha was nowhere to be found and Tracy was just as guilty too. Little Miss Second in Command abandoned them too. Corey needed them, and they just ran off. What kind of pack leaders do that?

"You look angry." Corey mumbled, startling him out of his thoughts.

Big brown eyes traveled downward to the bed and found the other chimera staring back at him. He let out a breath, trying to calm down. He didn't want the other to worry about him and his rage. It would subside eventually.

"Nah, I'm fine." He lied, scooting a bit closer. "How are you feeling?"

"The burns still hurt a little, but other than that I'm managing." The smaller chimera looked around the room before looking back at Josh. "Where is everyone? Are they okay?" He asked, worry slowly filling his eyes.

"Don't worry, everyone is fine. Hayden and Tracy are together in the next room and Theo's just gone." Josh replied, gently brushing some of his hair out of his face. "Just rest, you can't stress yourself now. You need to focus on healing."

Corey shifted uncomfortably and Josh could have sworn he saw tears welling in his eyes. Of course he must be in a whole new world of pain, after all his burns were enough to almost kill him. Josh felt his heart sink in his chest and he let his shoulders drop. "I'm sorry. I know you're in so much pain...I wish I could take it away, but...I don't know how to."

Sniffling, the smaller chimera smiled up at him. "Well...that makes two of us." He whispered, voice shaky and laced with pain. "I think it's cause we're chimeras. We're not really...whatever we are in the first place. We were just experimented on..."

The electric chimera slowly covered the other's shaky hand with his own, murmuring a quick apology when the other made an agonized squeak. Gently he began to rub the horribly burned but healing flesh. His eyes met Corey's and Josh blinked back some tears. He hated seeing him like this.

They hardly knew each other but they were bonded through this whole chimera thing and out of the entire "pack" Corey was the one he was closest to.

"Hey...I'm okay." The injured chimera tried to assure him, interlacing their fingers.

"No...you're not." Josh murmured, unable to stop his tears. "And I can't even do anything to help. I'm just sitting here doing nothing and--!"

"Well, at least you're here. That's all that really matters to me...I've never had someone to care about me. Not until I met you and Mason...my own parents don't even care about me. You being here is all I could ever want."

Josh didn't even make an effort to try to stop his tears anymore, not after that little confession. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the other's cheek. As soon as they made contact both gasped, Josh in pain and Corey in shock.

The pain in the smaller chimera's body flowed out of him and into Josh. He relaxed against the bed while the electric chimera tensed up, clutching the covers. Without warning, Corey pushed Josh away from him.

He fell back onto the floor, groaning as the pain slowly subsided. "What...what the hell just--!"

"You took my pain away, just like Malia did earlier." Corey explained with a small smile, sighing as the healing sped up.

"But I...I don't understand. I couldn't do it before, so how can I do it now?" Josh asked, returning to Corey's side by the bed.

"Dunno...these things are just weird...but thank you. For everything. You seem to be the only one that actually tries to make this whole pack thing work and...you were the only one who didn't abandon me before."

Josh smiled down at him. "Someone has to keep this mess of a pack together...and I'd never leave you behind. I mean who else would I talk to when I need to rant about how much Theo sucks ass? Tracy would probably just kill me and Hayden is never around."

Corey chuckled and took his hand. "Yeah...I wouldn't leave you behind either. We're in this together..."

Grinning, the electric chimera climbed into the bed and enveloped Corey in his arms. The smaller teen immediately snuggled into him, head nestled in the crevice of his neck.  He'd never felt so safe before or so loved. Josh was warm and comforting, almost like a live teddy bear. He could lie with him like this forever.

He smiled as he realized that this was what pack should truly feel like. Warm, soft, comforting and safe. Josh was what a true pack member should be, and they didn't deserve him. He should be with someone like Scott who was just as loyal and caring. Despite that, Corey was forever grateful that Josh was stuck there with him no matter how selfish it sounded.

"Josh?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

Corey could almost feel the grin spread across the taller teen's face. "You said that already." He mumbled with a yawn.

"I know I just...thank you."

"Corey?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

The smaller chimera smiled and nodded softly, nuzzling his shoulder before letting his eyes slip closed. The sweet smell that was Josh's scent filled his nose and the sound of his beating heart rocked him like a lullaby. Corey thanked whatever god in the heavens one last time before letting sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I'm a little iffy about this. It's not my best work, but I tried :) Let me know what you think please!


End file.
